


A Perfect Melody

by Ackles01



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Rape, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackles01/pseuds/Ackles01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have been fucking since shortly after the showers, Jesse uses Beca as a beard, little does he know Beca is also using him as one to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty Or Nice

I Can't get Chloe out of my head, ever since I saw her naked in the shower my mind just keeps wondering what her naked body would feel like on top of mine. I have to know, I have to touch her. I can't belive I am thinking about this right now I am supposed to be doing my paper. "Focus Beca, think school thoughts" I whisper to myself. Kimmy Jin is asleep in the bed across the room, I bit my lip trying not to think about Chloe but I just can't get those perfect tits out of my head.....maybe I should take a short break. I look over at the clock it is just about 12:30 am, I get up and go lay on my bed under the blankets. I slowly put my hand under the waist band of my PJ bottoms, I start picturing Chloe standing there right in front of me with everything showing. I feel the pool of wetness that is building up in my underwear so I start rubbing myself through the soft fabric. I imagine pinnig Chloe up against the wall and sliding my fingers into her. I mimick my thoughts and slide my finger into myself. Just as I am about to cum someone runs into my room. It's Chloe. I quickly remove my fingers but it wasn't quick enough she knows what I was doing. "Ohmygod...I...I am sorry Beca, I should've knocked I just uhhh had something to tell you." As she says those words I can see her blushing, My face feels warm so I probably am to. "W-what did you need to tell me...?" "I can't even remeber anymore" She totally just checked me out. "Your shirt....I mean I can see..." I look down and realize I took my shirt off while fantisizing about Chloe. "It's not like its the first time you have seen them..." She nods and smirks then walks over to my bed "Here let me help you fix that" There is a hint of lust in her voice as she speaks. She doesn't put my shirt back on me or even hand it to me instead she throws it on the floor and starts kissing me. I pull away. "Beca I-I'm sorry I just saw you doing that an-" I cut her off "No trust me I want to its just that Kimmy Jin is in the room, Shes asleep but still..." "I know a place we can go...if you want" her voice is shaky and meek. I lean in and kiss her "Lead the way" I say softly a tad seductivly to I may add.

I am in my bra and PJ bottom running down the hall way with Chloe are hands are linked together. She makes a sharp turn into the showers while dragging me along behind her. She undresses almost completly she is just in her bra and underwear, She starts the shower that we were in earlier today. I walk over to her while taking off my PJ bottoms and start kissing up her stomach to her neck. She picks me up, undoes my bra and carrys me into the shower. She puts me down so I am standing under the shower head where we finish taking off our clothes. I look at every single inch of her body, I want to touch all of it but before I can even lay a finger on her she is on her knees throwing my leg over her shoulder. It takes me a couple seconds to process what she is thinking about doing then I feel her tougne start to lap over my clit. I moan loudly but the shower muffles it out. She is holding my leg over her shoulder with one hand and grabbing my tit with the other hand. I am just on the verge of an orgasm when she stops, "W-what the fuck Chloe?" She doesnt give me and answer she just starts fingering herself. "I am so wet Beca" I smirk "That would be cuz we are in a shower." She laughs then moans and I really wish she just would have let me cum. "Beca come feel me" I shake my head. She pouts. "Beeccaaaaa pleeaaseee don't be a pouter" I sigh and start kissing up her body stopping at her waist line where I kiss over her clit licking it a little every so often and then start fingering her. She cums before I can stop to leave her wet and horny like she did me. All the sudden she takes the shower head off from the hook its on tells me to sit down, as I sit down she changes the setting on the shower head. "Spread your legs" I open my legs and relize what she is going to do. She put the shower head right on my clit while she sucks on my nipple. I was putty in her hands and it took me three minutes top to cum for her.


	2. Please Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Bumpers secret almost got out and Bumper isn't taking it to well.

"GOD DAMNITT JESSE WHAT DID I SAY!" "Bumper please I AM SORRY! She doesn't know anything I PROMISE!" I plead to bumper not to hit me again that, that stupid chick doesn't know anything she was just joking around. I always tell him that I would never tell any one our secret but he never believes me. I would do anything for Bumper...even if that means hiding who I am so I can be with him. Bumper has hit me multipule times but I deserve every single one of them. Like now for example some girl was saying that "Bumper and you are so gay for eachother!" I blushed and said no but I don't think she believed me and if anyone found out it could ruin his career so I deserve every bruise or broken bone he has ever given me. Atleast he apologizes to me after he does it, I am sure he always feels bad after. "Bumper, you need to calm down baby" "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF SHIT!" Naturally I try to hold back my tears and stand up. "Bumper I will not allow you to speak to me in such a harsh tone." He looks pissed more then pissed if thats even possiable, he punches me in the side of the jaw then throws me out of his room. I run as fast as I can back to my room my eyes are swelling up with tears but I cannot...no I will not let myself cry. When I get back to the room Benji is practicing his magic, of course he is when isn't Benji practicing magic. I go straight to the bathroom and look at my jaw. I think it may be broken. How would I explain that I broke my jaw? Suddenly Benji is knocking at the bathroom door. "Hey Jesse, are you uhhh alright?" "Yes Benji I am fine" It came out more rude then I indened. "Sorry I was just asking....I noticed your jaw was bleeding...are you sure you are alright?" "I think my jaw may be broken. But other then that I am greeeaat" I wanted to sound sarcastic and I succeeded. "Should we go to the hospital?" "I can take care of myself okay?" "Oh...Alright.." I don't want to be mean to benji but I mean he just needs to mind his own business. I unlock the bathroom door grab my keys, leave the room and head to my car.

Once I get to the hospital I am amidiatly given a room to see a doctor. He tells me my jaw isn't broken there was just alot of bleeding. He tells me I have nothing to worry about and can head home, but just as I am heading out the door he askes me the one question I didn't have an answer for. "What happened anyways?" He askes suspicously." I give him some bullshit answer that I fell down the stairs, I don't think he believed me but he let me go anyways. I am almost out the front doors of the hospital when that girl walks in. "Oh my god Jesse is that you? Hey!" Thats just what I need right now. "Hey...Amy right?" "Amy or Fat Amy I respond to both." "I have to go back to the school soo bye." I just want this conversation to end. "Why are you here?" did she not just here me say I have to go? "I thought I broke my jaw but I didn't" "Do you mean you thought BUMPER broke your jaw?" My stomach sinks. "N-No why would you think t-that?" "I always see you two sneaking around with eachother don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." "I don-" "Jesse don't lie." Oh god she knows she deffenitly knows. "Please don't tell Bumper I told you." "HAA! I KNEW IT!....so did he do that to you?" "Just mind your own goddamn business." Whats with people and being extra nosy today? When I get back to the room Benji looks really concerned or pissed or both, I wonder if Amy has already told everyone. "What?" I ask. "Nothing." Thats it that's all he says, he is basically giving me the dirtiest look ever and says there is no reason he is giving me that look. "Are you sure?" "Mhmmm." He diffenitly knows something. "Did Bumper atleast say sorry.?" "Did Amy fucking tell you?? THAT FUCKING BITCH!" "Who? Jesse, Bumper came in here and told me he never wants to see you again. What happened?" "We were practicing he hit my jaw by accident we got into a fit then I left. Why what did you think happened?" "That." I think he bought it. I hope he bought it. I get into the room and close the door behind me. It's only 6 pm and all I want to do is lay in bed and sleep, no thinking just sleeping. So I do I get in bed and lay down. Suddenly I want a beer.


	3. I'm Going To Be Late

The next morning I am laying in my bed, last night felt so long ago. I look over at the clock on my bedside table, it reads 11:45 am. "Shit!" I slept in I have bella auditions in 15 minutes. I quickly get up and get dressed when Kimmy Jin walks into the room. "Why didn't you wake me?" "Well white bitch if you must know I tried but you just called me Chloe and kept sleeping" "Oh." Well that was incredibly awkward. I quickly put my hair up in a pony tail then leave the room as fast as I can. While I am sprinting across the quad I see Jesse he looks bad, maybe I should go see if he is okay. No, I have bella auditions I don't have time. When I get into the stage room I hear basically everyone singing kelly clarksons since you've been gone. I don't know a single line from that song. When it is my turn I am nervous I don't even know why, I didn't want to do this in the first place. Maybe it is because I know Chloe is going to be out there. But shouldn't that make me less nervous since I know I am basically already in, she already knows what I can do with my mouth. 

When my name is called to go up onto the stage I start to sweat, like alot. Chloe gives me a welcoming smile which feels nice, Aubrey on the other hand not so much. Aubrey has this glare that makes it feel like she is taking away your soul. Suddenly my hopes in doing well is deminished. I decided to do a song I came up with. At the end of it Chloe claps extra loud which makes me happy and Aubrey doesn't look pissed so that must mean I did pretty well. 

After I get off stage Chloe meets me behind in the storge room. She kisses me on the cheek, she is shaking a bit I wonder if something is wrong so I ask. "Is everything alright Chloe?" "Mhm." I don't believe her one bit she is looking at the floor and looks scared. "Are you sure you are alright." "I just really like you Beca." I smile and kiss her "I really like you to." "Why?" "Because you're amazing." "Thanks Beca but I can't be with you." "What do you mean?" "What would people think if they new I liked you?" "If they matter then they won't care." "Beca..." "Chloe trust me, everything with be fine and we don't have to tell people about us if you don't want to." THANK GOD! that is such a relief that she doesn't want to tell people because I don't either. Not because I am ashamed of her but because I don't want to have to explain to everyone my chioces in life. It's none of there business who I love it's mine and only mine. 

I get back to my room at about 2:30 pm. I sit at my computer and mash some new songs together. Maybe I will make one for Chloe, ugh I don't want to be one of those people. Just as I am about to put the songs perfectly together my phone buzzes, I look at the name and it's Chloe. Maybe she wants to meet up in the showers again. I would deffinatly be up for that. I open my phone to read the message she sent me.

[Chloe]  
'Hey I was thinkin about what you said earlier about me and you and how you where so cool about it'

'Of course I was okay with it I wouldn't want to make you uncomfertable and choose between me or telling the truth.' After a few seconds she replies.

[Chloe]  
'Really? Cuz it kinda seemed like you didn't want to be seen with me.'

'Chloe no thats not it at all I just wasn't really upset because I understand you don't want people to know you like girls, I mean I don't really want people to know either not cuz it's you but cuz people don't need to be involded with who I like and want to be with...if that makes sense' I really didn't want her to think that I didn't want to be seen with her, hopefuly that what I said will be able to reassure her. 

[Chloe]  
'Alright if you say so.'

I don't know how to reply so I don't I just turn off my phone instead and hope Chloe understands.


	4. Some One Help Me.

Where am I? What time is it? I look around and the only thing I can see for miles is a gaint ass tree and sand. I try to think back to last night the best I can and all I remeber was drunk texting Bumper about how much "I don't need him.", I know I need him. I flip open my phone to see if I told anyone where I was going and the only person I had seem to have texted last night was Bumper. I doubt he wants to talk to me right now considering the last message he sent me was "FUCK YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING FAG!" and he sure as hell won't help me. I decide to walk until I find a road or some kind of civilisation. With a stroke of luck I find a road and start walking down it, I still have no Idea where I am or how I got there. The only way I see myself getting back was by hitch hiking, so I stick my thumb out and start walking down the road. About 45 minutes of walking down a never ending road in the blazing heat a truck pulls up beside me inside has a man and a women probably a couple, the guy looks a bit shady but the women seems nice. They offer me a ride back into town they say it is about a hour drive, I accept not caring to much about the people but knowing I do not want to walk for another 3 and a half hours in this heat. About 15 minutes in the drive the guy (Who is driving) turns a corner which seems to be heading into a forest, I don't think much of it and just assume that this is th way back since I have no idea where I am. Soon 15 minutes turns into 50 minutes which turns into a hour and 30 minutes. I finally gather up the courage to ask why it is taking so long, they do not answer but look at eachother then pull over. I start to sweat and I grow very nervous, all I can see is trees no sun, no blue sky just trees. They both get out of the car and then force me out, I tried holding on as tight as I could to the handle but they were stronger. The man forced me to the ground and ripped off my shirt soon followed by the women undoing my pants and taking off the remaining clothes I had on. I started to tear up I was terrified and couldn't stop my tears from forcing their way down my face, the man and women just laughed. The girl sits on top of me and starts to suck on my dick, I try to push her off but the man comes over to me holding a knife and threatens to stab me if I struggle. So I have no choice but to lay there, the man forced me to bend over while he fucked me in my ass while his wife was shoving my fingers in and out of her. This went on for about a hour then they changed it up, the women was on top of my face grinding her unmentionals all over my face and she was sucking off the man. That part lasted only about 20 minutes. They got up, got dressed and left. I was laying there alone, cold, naked and bawling. I laid there for I have no idea how long I just know I didn't stop crying once. My phone was ringing I didn't fully relieze at first what it was but when I did I got myself to answer it. I looked at the name and it was Beca. I tried to clam myself down before I answered it but I just couldn't I knew I had to answer it though so I did.

"Jesse? Where were you today? You weren't at the radio shack and even Benji said he hasn't seen you since you went out last night. Are you okay?"

"B-b-bec-b-beca...I-I d-d-don't kn-ow..." I couldn't talk anymore I just started crying and crying I need her to find me but that wouldn't happen if I couldn't even talk.

"Jesse?! Tell me where you are I will come and get you...You need to talk to me."

"Fo-Forest....45 m-min-minutes from t-town." That was it. That was all I could say. My mind was saying millions of things, no it wasn't saying it was screaming, screaming about everything. 

"I am on my way." The line went dead.

I was laying there still sobbing when I heard a car come up by me or maybe it was a few miles away I just know I heard a car. There was a faint yelling of my name, it sounds like a girl, then I remeber Beca was coming and I open my eyes Beca is standing over me saying my name over and over agian she sounds scared, worried. She gets my boxers on and reliezed pretty fast that I did not want to be touched and left the rest of my clothes on the ground and helped me get into her car. She puts on a CD, I don't know who it is or even the song but for some strange reson it calms me down. Beca doesn't ask any questions, she doesn't try to talk to me, she just lets me be. About 20minutes into the drive I slowly start to stop crying. Beca looks over at me and smiles, oddly enough that smile makes me feel a thousand times better. 

"Beca?" I say weakly.

"Yes Jesse?" she says.

"Thank you." She knows what happened it isn't to hard to figure out, I felt that I needed to thank her for driving out and getting me, a guy she barely even knows, saves my ass and doesn't even ask what happened. 

 

When we finally get back into town and back to the school she askes if I want to come up to her room with her or if I want to go back to my room. I say I would like to go to her room, I was not in the mood to see Benji and I knew Beca wouldn't push wanting to know what happened.


	5. What Can I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should i push to know what happened to Jesse? Or should i just leave him be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i havnt posted in like 2 years, but uh im gunna attempt to continue this (Hopefully)

Jesse and I get up to my dorm, luckily Kimmy Jin is not there waiting to harass me. I gesture for him to sit on my bed while i take a seat in the computer chair at my desk, I feel like i should offer him something to drink but I also feel that I should leave him to sit and gather his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence go by I can no longer just sit there and look at his sad face, I need to do something. "Jesse?" He looks up at me and waits for me to say something but I don't know what to say. What do you say to a guy you just found naked and crying in the middle of fucking nowhere. I clear my throat, "Can I get you something to drink? Or eat maybe?" He just shakes his and and continues to look down sorrowfully. I sigh lightly trying to think of literally anything to make this slightly less awkward. "So Benji told me you and Bumper got into a fight or something at practice? He's such a dick hey?" I scoff afterwards. I look at Jesse his eyes are filling with tears now, oh god what did I just do. I'm such an idiot. "No, no I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought it up, please don't cry." He wipes a tear shaking his head and rolls his eyes "Yeah he is a dick." He tries to laugh but it quickly turns into sobbing. I run over beside him and put my hand on his shoulder, his body reacts with a slight tug away from my hand but Jesse knows I'm just trying to comfort him so he doesn't pull away completely. "I thought he broke my jaw you know?" he says angrily "I know he hit you but I didn't think it was that bad." "You wanna know why he hit me." I raise my eyebrow a little "I know why, you guys got into a fight at practice." He clenches his jaw "No we got into a fight in his room, because he thinks i told people he's gay and that we are....or were dating." I'm speechless, I've always kind of suspected Jesse was but never Bumper. Jesse continues. "Its all my fault too. I was being stupid so he hit me, I went to the hospital, I started drinking, I got lost...." he went quiet and closed his eyes while murmuring to himself "It's all my fault." over and over again."Hey, hey no it's not your fault, Jesse. Don't blame yourself for this." I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if there was anything else for me to say to him besides that it wasn't his fault that could make him feel any better. I just sat there with him, in silence until he stopped crying. 

"Hey Beca?" I look over at him "Yeah Jesse?" "Thank you." I smile at him and nod. He sighs heavily "Can I ask you a weird question?" "Anything you want Jesse, just ask." "Will you be my girlfriend?' I freeze "Jesse you just said a little while ago you were gay, and dating bumper." He nods "Yes I know, I don't mean a real girlfriend, I mean a fake one you know so people will think I'm straight. I understand if you don't want too." I think about it for a second, this could be the perfect opportunity for Chloe and I. "Can I give you an answer on that tomorrow?" He nods and stands up, "It's getting late, I should probably go back to my room." "I'll walk you." I say happily. He smiles and I walk him to his dorm.

 

On the way back to my room I pull out my cell phone to text Chloe to tell her about my idea...Well I guess Jesses Idea technically.

'Hey you.' I say, she quickly responds

[Chloe]  
'Hey, I'm glad you messaged me, what have you been up to all day?'

'Rescuing Jesse, you?'

[Chloe]  
'What do you mean rescuing Jesse?'

'Long story, but I have an idea...'


	6. Don't Talk To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up and wrote the wrong chapter first goddamn

I get into my door slowly not wanting to have Benji even acknowledge my existence let alone talk to me and ask me a million questions, but i know hes going to, that's just who Benji is. As soon as the door clicks behind me Benji stands up and walks towards me, I just close my eyes and try to ignore him. "where have you been all day? I was so worried. I tried calling but you never picked up." I sigh and move passed him without answering then crawled into my bed and under the covers. I could hear Benji walk across the room and sit down on his bed, I could feel him looking at me from under my covers and it made my skin crawl. "I don't want to talk about it." I say and I hear Benji sigh then reposition himself so hes laying on his bed facing the ceiling "you've been gone for a whole day I think I'm allowed to be worried." he says. He thinks I owe him and explanation? How does that even make sense to him. Hes not my parent or my boyfriend, I don't have to tell him anything. "I said i didn't want to talk about it. Can you leave me alone please?" "Whatever, I'm going to go get coffee do you want some?" I shake my head under the blankets, I hear him get up and leave, suddenly I just start crying. Tears are pouring down my face and I just am remembering being alone and exposed in the middle of no where i cant get it out of my head. The thoughts are tearing me apart I don't remember standing up or hearing Benji come back into the room but i am suddenly snapped back into consciousness when I feel Benji pull me away from the wall where there is now a huge hole and my fist is bleeding. I can still feel burning hot tears streaming down my face with no sign of stopping, Benji pulls me into a hug and wraps his arms around me tightly I return the hug shoving my head into the crook of his neck and squeezing him hard, I'm trying to not hurt him but I cant stop being tense it feels like my hands are going to be stuck in fists and my arms are never going to stop trembling. Benji rubs my back and is telling me its going to be okay but I don't believe him. My life fell apart in a matter of hours. I have no idea how im going to be able to fix my life, to fix myself. I need Bumper god I need him so bad. After a few minutes of benji trying to calm me down we finally move apart and he gestures to the table beside his bed "I know you said you didn't want any but i got you some coffee." I smile and chuckle a little while wiping the tears from my eyes "Thank you, I'm sorry Benji." He shakes his head and sits on the bed "Im sorry I shouldn't of been so pushy with you." I nod a little bit "I need to go talk to bumper." Benji frowns "Are you sure that's a good idea Jesse?' I shake my head "No, but i need to do it." Benji looks at me understandingly and I grab my coffee thank him then head out the door. I look at myself quickly in my cellphone camera and my face is still a little bit red, just enough that you can tell that ive been crying.

 

I inhale quickly and exhale just as fast before knocking on Bumpers door. He answers the door in his fuzzy pj bottoms i bought him and without a shirt, he just kind of stares at me, a few seconds go by before he looks at me and asks "Have you been crying?". I nod and almost immediately start crying again "I'm so sorry." I tell him and he pulls me into his room luckily Bumper doesn't have a roommate since no one really wants to live with him and he doesn't really want to live with anyone either. Bumper closes the door once I'm in his room and I'm just standing there crying like the idiot i am. Bumper comes over to me and pulls me into a hug shaking his head "No Jess, baby, I'm sorry it'll never happen again okay?" I nod and attempt to stop myself from crying, I feel so stupid, I've never cried this much in my life. Bumper lifts me up and puts us on the bed so I'm sitting on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck and hes rubbing my back under my shirt. I look at him and kiss him gently, he wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses my nose "I love you, Jesse." I smile and kiss him again "I love you too." we sit with him rubbing my back and my head buried into his neck for about five minutes when I say I should get back to my room before Benji starts to worry.

 

I get back to my room with light red eyes from crying but a huge smile on my face. "Howd it go?" Benji asks "Great." I say trying to sound not to excited "Are you guys friends again?" I nod happily and head back to my bed where I sit and keep thinking about having bumpers arms around me and trying to keep myself from becoming too excited.


	7. I Have An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if this chapter and my last one don't match up perfectly because I'm fucking stupid and accidentally wrote this chapter first and me being me, i am to lazy to go back and completely rewrite this chapter.

I tell Chloe to meet me in my dorm as soon as i got back. Not even 5 minutes go by when a hear a hard knock on my door, I open it and see Chloe. "Whats your idea?!" she says super excited. I turn and see Kimmy Jin looking up then look back down again as soon as i look at her, "Maybe we should talk about it where there's less people." I gesture to Kimmy Jin with my eyes. Chloe nods so we start walking down the halls to a quite part outside the school "Seriously Beca what are you thinking?" "Okay so Jesse told me he's gay and-" Chloe cuts me off "NO WAY WOW REALLY?!" I sigh "Yes really Chloe, anyways he and bumper are togeth-" she cuts me off again "BUMPER TOO WOW OH MY GOD WOW!" I blink long and hard "Chloe focus, Jesse and Bumper got into a really bad fight which led to something bad happening to Jesse which i cant really tell you about but to make a long story short he asked me to be his girlfriend" Chloe has a puzzled look on her face "But you just said hes gay, and i mean you said no right because I mean i thought we had something going on here and?-" I wave her off "No no, like a fake girlfriend, like I pretend to be his girlfriend so people stop talking about him and Bumper possibly being in a relationship and i was also thinking it would be a good idea for us since neither of us really want to go public with it." She stops and thinks for a second then nods to herself "I think that could work." she says to me and smiles. I grin and pull her into me making sure no ones around and kiss her softly. She looks up at me and half frowns a little bit "Whats wrong?" I ask confused "You wont leave me for Jesse right?" she asks "What?! No of course not Chloe, I like you and even though people will think im with Jesse I'll know im with you." "Will Jesse know you're with me though?" "What." I was hoping she wouldn't ask if i told Jesse. "Will. Jesse. Know. About. Us." I look away and sigh "No, I didn't want to tell him." "Why not Beca? What if hes lying to you and just asking you to be his fake girlfriend and telling you hes gay so that hopefully you'll say yes and then become hes real girlfriend." I shake my head in bewilderment "Okay 1 I didn't know if you wanted me to tell him and then risk him telling a bunch of people because there's rumors about him and bumper going around so obviously he isn't that great at keeping a secret and 2 Chloe i can guarantee a 100% that he is not lying about being gay nor wanting me to just be his FAKE girlfriend, you weren't there, you didn't see him how I did. He was not lying okay, trust me." She nods "Okay I trust you, just please don't break my heart." I smile down at her and shake my head before giving her a small peck on the lips. "We should start heading back to the dorms don't you think?" I nod and we hold hands until we get back into the building where we go our separate ways.

I stand outside my dorm room and pull out my phone to tell Jesse the good news, I dial his number and he picks up on the second ring. "Hey." I say to him sounding happy "Hey have you thought about what I asked you?" I can hear Benji in the background saying "Who are you talking to and what did you ask them?" quietly to Jesse, its cute how much Benji cares about Jesse. I giggle a little at Benji before I answer Jesse "Yes I have thought about it and yes I will be your fake girlfriend." I can almost hear Jesses smile through the phone "Thank you so much BECA for agreeing to go OUT with ME." I can tell hes talking like that to make sure Benji knows whats going on and I hear a small "Yay" coming from the background and I smile to myself "Goodnight Jesse." "Goodnight Beca." I hang up the phone and turn the door knob too head back into my room.

Once I step back into the door Kimmy Jin looks up and rolls her eyes at me "Out with your girlfriend?" she asks me sarcastically. I glare slightly at her before smiling and saying "Actually I have a date with Jesse tomorrow."


End file.
